Not Just Another Pretty Face
by xjoiefulx
Summary: Somehow for all the times Lana cursed his lies, they had actually been a blessing in disguise.


**Title**: Not Just Another Pretty Face

**Fandom**: Smallville

**Pairing**: Zodana, Lexana, Lex and Lana

**Summary**: Somehow for all the times Lana cursed his lies, they had actually been a blessing in disguise.

**Rating**: PG; for now

**Word Count**: 436

**Author**: xjoiefulx

**Author's Notes**: This idea came to me last night after I had finished chatting with Alicia and I just had to write it. It's not a very long piece, but there is something there to it that I would like to continue to explore. It starts off from Lana's pov standing on top of the **LuthorCorp** at the end of, **Vessel** and it is Zodana based, but has undertones of Lexana with throw back references to past Clana. This is going to be the first of a I don't know exactly how many short ficlets in a series of them written. I've decided that I'm not going to push the muse, because when I do I can never seem to write to the full potential with which I'd actually like to, so I'm going to only write when the muse strikes me.

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the quote from Lana in **Vessel** do not belong to me and are property of AlMiles&Gough and company. This is a non-profit, fair use small piece of fiction.

**Dedication**: This particular piece was written for Alicia who inspired it during one of our most recent MSN chats and partially because she does so many nice things for me, that I thought ti would be nice if I could do something for her. So I hope you enjoy it, Alicia. You totally deserve it.

**Feedback**: Constructive concrit is always welcomed and appreciated. This hasn't been beta'd, so it is very raw. If you have any thoughts or suggestions on how to make it better, please feel free to drop me a comment. I will, however, not tolerate any flamers or anyone who can't be constructive.

It was like stepping out into the sunshine. That first breath that she took, gasping and choking on it as if it might have been the last one she would ever take, and knowing that it was the first of many more to come. Lana was changing with the seasons, changing the mood from light to dark and making the transition with an air of confidence that she hadn't once exuded before. Her name falling from the lips of tongues who only thought they had known her, were only now discovering that she was no longer the girl next door, the pretty face that ran the Talon, or the girl that could never recover from her fall from grace as far as Clark Kent was concerned.

Somehow for all the times Lana cursed his secrets and lies, they had actually been a blessing in disguise pushing and pulling her towards something much different, bigger, and better far much better than she had ever known. Armed with this knowledge she silently and wordlessly tipped her head in what would have been aimed in Clark's direction had he been standing there off to the side, as if to thank him for the apparent lack of trust he'd ever shown he had in her and for taking her for granted so that it could bring her here to this moment, armed with this stunning yet passionate resolution burred beneath her breast in a rusted ravaged heart that she was about to offer to Lex Luthor in her next breathless whisper.

"You know, part of me thought this was just another one of your tests. You've been abandoned and betrayed so many times in your life, how could you know that I wouldn't be next? Well, I'm not. I'm here. Despite of everything that's happening out there, I'm here. I don't know what it is that you and I have, but...I'm here because I wanna find out. Do you?"

The kiss that followed was so new to her, breaking down barriers and tapping into emotional wells Lana hadn't ever known she possessed, that it stole her breath from her and gave her back the love she knew she was capable of feeling without ever being taken for granted, lied to or mistrusted again. It gave her a sense of empowerment that scorched its way through her body and she found herself deliciously smirking just beneath his touch as together they stood there on the roof top of Luthor Corp feeling as if she could take over the world and reveling in the feel of comfort in her new found skin.


End file.
